deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treecko vs mudkip vs torchic
Treecko is the hoenn beginner grass-type pokemon.He stands almost 2 feet tall and weighs 11 pounds. his abilities include quick-attack, pursuit, slam, energy ball, solarbeam, plus absorb. His feats include taking heavy blows from other Pokemon and getting back up. He is the fastest one of the 3 starters and he has figured out how to make his pound attack is strong enough to break a big rock. ' ' However he is vulnerable to fire Pokemon. He surprisingly has the least stamina of the 3 starters and the weakest defense. ' ' However he is still one of the toughest Pokemon. ' ' Mudkip is the hoenn region's beginner water-type Pokemon. He stands about 1 and a half feet tall and weighs almost 17 pounds. His abilities include tackle, take down, hydro pump, rock throw, water gun, and whirl pool. ' ' mudkip feats include having the most powerful attacks out of the 3 starters. He also has the most stamina of the 3. However he does have a few flaws he has a weakness against grass-type he is the slowest of the 3 and has the least powerful special attacks of the 3. ' ' However for his size he one of the strongest pokemon. ' ' Torchic is the beginer fire-type Pokemon of the hoenn region. He stands 1 and a half feet tall and weighs 5 and a half pounds his abilities include ember , flamethrower, peck, quick attack, and flame blast. torchics feats include having the most powerful special attacks of the 3 and has taken blows from his weakness Pokemon ' ' But he has a few weaknesses: he is vulnerable to water-type and even though he does not have the least amount of stamina he is pretty weak. ' ' Pound for pound, he is one of the toughest Pokemon. ' ' all 3 meet beside a hill treecko moves first running at torchic attempting to use pursuit but torchic retaliates with ember sending him flying back torchic then uses flamethrower at mudkip mudkip retaliates with water gun water gun overpowers flamethrower and hits him sending torchic tumbling back treecko runs at mudkip and then hits him with pound with his tail mudkip is sent stumbling back almost falling off then treecko charges up for solar beam before he can use it torchic hits him with quick attack then peck he uses quick attack again and sends treecko up in the air torchic uses flamethrower sending him further in the air mudkip gets back up he uses hydro pump and torchic responds with flame burst both meat then hydro pump overpowers it and sends torchic flying torchic gets back up but just then treecko comes down from the sky spinning then hits torchic with his tail torchic skull breaks. mudkip uses mugshot treecko dodges it and the runs at him using quick attack sending him flying into a tree then treecko charges up for energy ball mudkip at tries to use blizzard treecko uses energy ball mudkip uses blizzard slowing the energy ball however it still hits him sending tumbling mudkip gets back up and uses foresight treecko tries to use absorb but mudkip predicted it and uses hydro pump sending flying over the cliff treecko falls to his death mudkip walks away K.O. ' ' that was a close one however this battle is similar to bulbasaur vs charmander vs squirtle mudkip had the highest attack and stamina out of the 3 so he would win and mudkip is not that slower than the other 2 not to mention he has earth and ice attacks which are strong against fire types so torchic would be out and the reason treecko did not win is because his most commonly used attacks are close up while some of mudkips are long range also even though treecko was faster speed is not everything and treecko has surprisingly low stamina and that was the nail in his coffin in the end the winner is mudkip Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015